


Defeated

by DangerSlut



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Captivity, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mind Break, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first and probably only time Hannibal would make such a stupid mistake so Will had to take the opportunity. He had to get out of here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon that amputation and mind breaking :)

Will grunts as he struggles to crawl across the bedroom floor, the stumps of amputated limbs sore and not getting any grip on the carpeted floor. Goddamnit! He knew this was going to be hard, but he was only half way across the room and he was already exhausted!

And damn Hannibal for doing this to him; for lying to him, kidnapping him, feeding him human and cutting off his arms and legs just above the elbows and knees. Damn that monster for making him so weak, both physically and mentally!

Will had been Hannibal’s captive for months now, and everyday Hannibal would find another way to torture Will’s mind. Mind games, false kindness and telling Will about the people who had become their food his favorite ways to break Will down a little more every day. Hannibal also forced Will to lay still for hours on end and insisted on carrying Will around, which had made his mutilated body lose the rest of his minimal physical strength. He hadn’t thought much of it till now, when he needed it, seeing as he never thought he would have the opportunity to escape… Hannibal usually strapped Will down to their bed before he left for work, but today the murderer had been in a rush, waking up late, and had forgotten to.

It was the first and probably only time Hannibal would make such a stupid mistake so Will had to take the opportunity. He had to get out of here.

When he makes it to the doorway of the bedroom, he collapses on the floor, panting and sweating. The ends of his stubs feel like they have been rubbed raw even though the rug was soft, but he had to ignore the pain. He had no idea how much father he had to go to get out of Hannibal’s house; the murderer only taking him out of the bedroom to go to the bathroom just down the hall. He also didn’t know how many floors Hannibal’s home had and he prayed that he was on the first floor, knowing he wouldn’t be able to make it down a flight of stairs without hurting himself.

After a long moment, Will forces himself back up onto his stumps and crawls slowly out into the hallway, heading the opposite way of the bathroom. He groans in pain as he crawls on the hardwood floor, the wood having no give like the rug did, making the pressure on the end of his stumps almost unbearable. 

Panting and moaning as the pain turns to agony, his body now slick with sweat, Will slips and slides on the floor. “Fuck!” he yells as he tips forward and smashes his face on the floor. Flopping onto his side, Will writhes and whimpers in frustration. Fuck Hannibal! Fuck that monster for making him so weak and helpless.

Will struggles to get up again, his sweaty limbs making it nearly impossible, but after a few minutes he manages it. He crawls forward only a few more steps, but then he sees the floor drop away into a flight of stairs and his stomach sinks. There had to be at least fifteen steps, and Will know the only way he would be able to get down them was to roll, but that would hurt like hell and possibly damage him so much that he wouldn’t be able to continue.

Sobbing, Will slumps down on the floor and starts to cry as he gives up on his plans to escape. How the hell was he going to get the door open or work a phone if he couldn’t even make it down a flight of stairs? Hannibal had ruined him and now he was stuck on the floor, left to for him. he was stuck here forever! Trapped here with Hannibal… Oh god, Hannibal was going to find him out of bed and know. Know that Will had tried to escape, and the cannibal was going to be so mad.

Thinking off all the ways Hannibal could make his life even worse, Will starts to scream and doesn’t stop until Hannibal returns home from work.


End file.
